Her Way
by zephyrchild
Summary: Cosima and Delphine getting it on post visit to a sex shop. Delphine gets her way. More than once I have been asked to write a fic like this. Sometimes seriously, other times not... If you joke at me enough? I may actually do it! Especially when I'm concerned about the future of cophine... forget drama, write ridiculous smut!
1. Chapter 1

"Delphine, I told you, it's too big." Cosima rolls her eyes as she observes her girlfriend wincing attempting to sink down on their new dildo for the second time in the last ten minutes. This was ridiculous, why had she let Delphine have her way in the sex shop?

Delphine shakes her head, "Non..."

"Yes... so add lube," Cosima moves a hand from Delphine's waist to gesture towards the nightstand drawer.

"I don't need it... I'm wet... at least I shouldn't." Delphine pauses in her attempt biting her lip, "It's not that big."

Cosima sighs in response, she did not need to know that, nor did she enjoy it when her lover picked a strap-on that makes her wonder if her male lovers had all been hung like moose. Though now she was doubting that theory, replaced with a new feeling that Delphine's eyes were too big for her... cunt?

"No," Cosima tilts her head pointing down to where the ice blue appendage is strapped to her own body by a nylon harness, "But it's girthy."

"Not that girthy..." Delphine sighs, easing off, contenting herself with rubbing against the silicone length of the toy.

"Come here then," Cosima offers finally, "Scoot up and sit on my face, we'll loosen things up with cunnilingus then..."

Delphine shifts upwards hovering close to her face, looking down at her, "You sure I won't hurt you?"  
"Come here." Cosima insists, yanking Delphine to her face with her hands, squeezing her ass as she buries her face between her lover's thighs. Delphine lets out a little cry as she grabs hold of the head board.

She can't be mad when it's like this, Delphine in her mouth, hips twitching into her face. She swirls her tongue against slick swollen flesh, seeking. She pushes in closer, humming into Delphine, delighting in this. Least she'll get something from this encounter. She can never get enough of this, ever, Cosima thinks happily, laving Delphine with her tongue, letting her ride her face.

Delphine cries out above her, hips rocking harder into her face, she's aware her own hips are rocking - which probably looks rather comical at present, but at least she cannot see beyond Delphine's body.

It doesn't take long for Delphine to come undone, trembling and gushing her pleasure as she cries out loudly above her. And Cosima can barely breathe, but doesn't care, waiting until Delphine pulls back shakily looking down at her eyes.

"Are you alright, mon amour?" Delphine's fingers stroke her cheek, "Mon dieu, that was amazing."

"I'm great." Cosima grins, catching her breath, as Delphine softly wipes arousal from her face with the sheets.

She watches Delphine inch herself backwards towards the strap-on again.

"Just wait," Cosima sighs, reaching for the drawer and the lube, squirting a small amount into her hand and coating the dildo liberally.

Delphine snorts at the image. "I don't think I need it now," the blonde smiles happily, laying a sweet kiss on her mouth.

"So you've changed your mind on the-"  
"Non." Delphine shakes her head, gripping the toy with one hand to position it.

"You're a freaking size queen," Cosima grumbles, "Okay, now try it."

Delphine sinks down easily with a groan, "If I can fit your fist... I can fit this..."

Annoyance turns to concern, "Does it hurt?"

"It's stretching me... it's not as warm as..." Delphine swallows, stilling above her as she gets used to this intrusion.  
"Well it's silicone, it'll warm up." Cosima wants to shrug, but instead strokes gently at Delphine's thighs, as she watches Delphine begin to move over her, groaning deeply with her own subtle movements.

And it's sexy, she can't deny she enjoys watching Delphine ride her. Her facial expressions, her pleasure... Cosima lays still beneath her, allowing Delphine to decide how this encounter will go.

"Je t'aime." Delphine breathes, bending down to kiss her as she pistons her hips again.

"Yeah?" Cosima smiles, "I love you too, size queen." She can't resist teasing, even when Delphine pouts at her in response.

Delphine pokes a finger at her chest, "You made me a 'size queen', chérie."

"I did?" Cosima mumbles between kisses, "Nah, I think that's all you."

"Non, it was you and that hand of yours." Delphine insists, moving more steadily now, encouraging Cosima to thrust up into her.

"Yeah?" Cosima grins slightly, beginning to shift her hips subtly upwards.

"How can I not like it? Tu me fourres!" Delphine groans again, rocking her hips, "I'm so full."

"More than with my hand?" Cosima teases, hands gently gripping skin, moving gradually, tenderly.

"Non... not possible." Delphine pulls her up to sit in her arms, still rocking her hips, "I love your hands." She lays comforting kisses against Cosima's cheekbones, her forehead, her lips.

"Yeah? What else do you like?"

"Having them on me, having your arms around me while I..." Delphine cries out again, "Oh Cosima..."

"Like this?" Cosima offers, forgetting about the girth of the toy, how silly she feels wearing it, wrapping her arms tightly around Delphine as she thrusts upwards more firmly. Her own excitement growing by the minute, her lover may be a size queen, but for the moment... she's into it. She kisses Delphine frantically, increasingly the speed of their movements.

"Oui! Comme ça!" Delphine demands, burying her face in Cosima's neck, hiding her face among loose dreads.

"Is that why you wanted to buy this thing?"

"Yes." Delphine whimpers between her steady cries, "Je veux jouir serrer dans tes bras."

"Ohh." Cosima moans, clasping Delphine tighter to her, continuing their steady rhythm. It doesn't matter, she had learned some time ago, if she understands everything Delphine says to her in bed, it reaches her anyways. The emotion of it, if not all the words.

Delphine's body grows increasingly resistant to her thrusts, clenching down on the toy before she breaks and comes, clinging to her, loud wordless cries in her ear as she shudders and gripping at Cosima's skin hard enough to bruise.

Delphine slowly lifts off of her, allowing the now slick toy to slip from her body, pushing Cosima backwards on to the mattress once again, "Mon dieu..." She breathes again, trying to steady herself.

"Oh god." Cosima breathes heavily as a wobbly Delphine works the straps of the harness, sliding it off her body. She can hear her fiddling with the dildo, "Just leave it love, we can clean up later."

"Non." Delphine shakes her head, holding the slick toy in her hands, "I want to fuck you with it."

"What?" Cosima moans sitting up slightly as she watches Delphine press the toy against her own sopping sex, she can feel the pressure of it against her, starting to slip in, "Whoa."

"I want it inside of you..." Delphine kisses her ear, her cheek, "Please."  
Cosima grimaces, "But it's..." She thinks first of the size, then of the 'don't share toys' rule. She considers it, weighing out her options.  
"Big?" Delphine looks at her, "Not long, just girthy as you said... But it's slick, coated in lube and-"

"In you," Cosima smiles, "Yeah. I know. But you know, dildos are a sometimes thing for me... and I generally prefer them... umm 'thoroughly average' sized?"

"Yes?" Delphine asks, hesitating.

"So unhygienic..." Cosima groans, "Okay..." She looks at Delphine's face, and once again relents.

"Mon bel amour." Delphine croons, easing the toy in slowly.

"Holy shit..." Cosima curses, "I must be crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright?" Delphine coos at her affectionately, at a particularly loud whimper. She stills her hand, the toy resting most of the way in.

Holy shit. Cosima feels her legs beginning to shake slightly. She nods, ignoring the sensation, "I'll be fine. Vaginas are really stretchy... but...holy fuck Delphine..." The stretch of it is more than she wants really, but with Delphine looking at her like that... she's inclined to let the blonde have her way with her, however she wants to. Cosima knows she'll soon adapt to the size of the toy.

"I want to use the harness." Delphine grins, leaning down to peck her on the lips, "I'll be right back, mon amour..." "Okay," Cosima takes a deep breath, "Do you want help getting into it?"  
"Non, I watched you do it." Delphine shrugs grabbing the harness with a quick smile.

Cosima giggles at Delphine trying to figure out the harness, it's not easy to forget how she's being stretched at present but... Delphine is giving her one heck of a show. The puzzled expression, the way she turns it over in her hands, trying to slide it up her legs...

"Stop laughing at me." Delphine scolds her, "What...what is wrong with this thing?" The blonde glances down at the straps.

Cosima watches from her prone position on the bed, "You're putting it on wrong, do you want help?"

"Non." Delphine struggles with the harness for another minute before Cosima reaches down to slide the toy out of herself. She breathes with what is probably a temporary relief, as Delphine shoots daggers at her.

"Here, let me help." Cosima teases slightly, pressing a quick kiss to a hipbone as she fastens the harness for Delphine.

Delphine looks down at her with annoyance, "You made it look easy."  
Cosima shrugs, "I've done this before." She finishes buckling Delphine in quickly, reaching for the dildo and reinserting it solidly into the harness. "Comfy?"

Delphine rolls her eyes as she pushes Cosima back onto the mattress, "Spread." She instructs firmly, trying to regain the upper hand.

"Ooh, interesting choice, Dr. Cormier," Cosima teases jovially, "You sure you want to do it this way? She spreads anyways, tugging Delphine in against her, still sweat-slick.

"What's wrong with this way?" Delphine reaches down, stroking at her briefly before moving to press the toy back in.

"Nothing...just...ah you'll see." Cosima groans at the pressure, the toy is still slick from Delphine's body, gliding in easily.

"This is... strange from ...this side," Delphine giggles, looking down between them.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Cosima whimpers despite herself as Delphine delicately slides the dildo back inside her, pulling back slightly to experiment with thrusting in. An awkward movement of her hips later, she eases herself down on top of her.

"What is it?" Delphine pushes up with her hands to get a better look at Cosima.

Cosima whispers softly, all bravado gone, "I feel like I'm going to burst."

"I am going to be very, very gentle." Delphine promises, stroking her cheek with her fingertips.

"Nice and slow?" Cosima offers shakily, and is met with a deep kiss as her answer.

Cosima rocks her hips up, guiding their delicate motions, she wraps her legs around Delphine who responds with a moan, "Yes... wrap your legs around me."

It's sweet, as sore as she knows she's going to be later, all tender thrusts and soft whispers. She adjusts, but the stretched feeling remains, even as she approaches climax. It's a nicely made toy, firm silicone and ridges for internal stimulation - if only it were a little smaller, Cosima muses to herself.  
"I'm so full." Cosima groans, knowing it will excite her lover. Is this what Delphine wanted? The thought of Cosima being stretched?

Delphine husks back, "Full of me." She continues her small delicate thrusts, against the increased resistance of Cosima's body, eyes fixed adoringly on Cosima's own face.

"Yes..." Cosima sighs, orgasm finally crashing over her, Delphine looking down at her in surprise. She comes clutching frantically at Delphine's back, blunt fingernails digging into pale skin, and Delphine keeps moving, keeps drawing it out, murmuring to her softly until her body relaxes.

"Ohhh." Cosima sighs, Delphine's full weight resting on her now, she wraps her arms around the blonde and lays an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

"Mmm." Delphine hums happily looking down at her, "That was so...exhausting."

"Yeah, you're going to be sore too..." Cosima giggles as Delphine's mouth goes to her neck, she waits for Delphine to pull out. Surely Delphine hasn't forgotten there is still a freaking dildo inside of her.

"I don't care." Delphine murmurs, "That's harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, it's ...interesting like that," Cosima taps Delphine's hip, "Out."

"But-" Delphine pops her head up from the love-bite she's creating on the brunette's neck  
"No buts, out." She punctuates this with a firmslap to the hip. It's time, as her body relaxes, she's sore again, and it needs to come out.

Delphine eases the toy out of her, and begins to fumble with the straps, throwing the dildo and harness onto the floor before crawling back into Cosima's arms.

"Did you like it?" Delphine asks, gently stroking at her face.

"Yes." Cosima smiles a tired smile, "But...let's get a smaller one, okay?"  
Her love only laughs in response, laying increasingly lazy kisses on her mouth, "Alright, if you want. Or ... we could try my hand..."

"Not anytime soon." Cosima states firmly, "Give me time to recover."

"Alright." Delphine smiles into her cheek, "Not for a while." The blonde cuddles in happily, "Je t'aime." She coos happily.

Cosima sighs, shaking her head. "Delphine, I love you, but you fail at safe sex."

"What?"

"Using the same toy on both of us? Not with different condoms or washing it in between? Major disease risk."

"But chérie... we don't have diseases."

Cosima shakes her head, "That's not the point."

"I'm sore." Delphine changes the subject.

"Mmmhmm, yeah, what did you expect? Do you want me to kiss it better?" Cosima jokes, taunting her lover playfully.

"Yes." Delphine responds with a grin and a raise of her eyebrows.

FIN


End file.
